Starting with me
by crest of music
Summary: Songfic. Based on the song Starting with me by Jake owens. Yamato goes through his life messing up all the time but two poeple finally save him. One Shot [YakariSorto]


_I heard this song on the radio and I wanted to do a story to this song. I picked the song apart so different parts of the song has little stories with it about what Yamato did. I hope you like it please R&R and tell me what you think. And just to warn you the time line jumps around a lot and another warning in one part of the story there's a lot of curse words. I cut out about three lines from the song since I couldn't write something good enough for it. _

_Startin with me – Jake Owen_

* * *

_I had a one night stand with my best friend's baby sister_

June 16, 2003

I went to the club last night with my best friends little sister to celebrate her 21st birthday. Hikari went to the same college I went to so we went out to celebrate since we weren't flying home together till next week. I would call her a good friend of mine, that and I promised Tai I'd keep an eye on her.

I guess we both got trashed together at the bar because I woke up in Hikari's bed the next morning with her sleeping next to me. I didn't mean to sleep with her but I guess we were both drunk. I climbed out of her bed and started to get dress. Thankfully she didn't wake up as I dressed.

But as I was about to leave Hikari walked up behind me and gave me a hug and said "Good morning" She moved in front of me and kissed me on the lips. "I had fun last night."

This couldn't be happening to me. Shit! I didn't smile back at her and I detached myself from Hikari and moved a step away from her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen sorry." And with that I walked out of her apartment.

I couldn't get a hold of her all week and when I went to pick her up to go to the air port she told me through her door that she never wanted to talk to me again and she wouldn't be flying back with me.

So I flew home by myself. I spent a week just hanging round me house bored since I couldn't get a hold of Tai. I was bored the rest of that summer.

_And to this day he still won't speak to me_

June 25, 2007

I ran into Tai and Kari at the mall with my new girlfriend of the month and I stopped to say hi but neither would look at me let alone talk to me. I wish I could change what happen that night those four years ago.

_I pawned my grandpa's old guitar in collage  
For a case of beer and a tank of gasoline_

October 3, 2005

I was on the road with my friends and we were low on cash from working little jobs here and there. And grandpa's old guitar didn't work right anymore so it didn't matter anymore right? Oh well I'm going to sell it.

I walked into the pawn shop and sold it to the man for 150 dollars. I wonder why I got so much for it if it won't tune right and it has water damage. Well it doesn't matter now.

_  
I took a swing at my old man one Christmas_

December 25, 2006

I stumbled around the kitchen a bit drunk. I don't think I should have drank Uncle Mike's kamikazes. Or at least have five of them. My dad was saying something to me and I got angry at him. I don't even remember why but I punched my dad in the face. And I remember walking out with everyone screaming at me either to come back or why did you do that.

_  
I never dreamed that it would be his last_

February 6, 2007

I sat next to my mother and little brother at my father's funeral. I hadn't talked to him since I hit him on Christmas. I've been meaning to apologize to him but never did get around to it. I sat through the whole funeral thinking I should have done something different that I should have said sorry or something. But I guess it's too late to say sorry now.

_  
I wish mom had rung my neck  
When she caught me with those cigarettes  
Which reminds me, I'm down to my last pack_

January 3, 2007

As I smoke my last cigarette from my last pack. I thought back onto the time my mother caught me smoking. I think I was 14 at the time she just looked at me then walked away. She pretended that it never happened. But as I still smoke today I wish she would have stopped me from smoking when I was 14.

_If I had a dime  
For half the things I did  
That didn't make no sense at all  
I'd be living a little higher on the hog  
If only I'd have known  
That later on down the road  
I'd look back and not like what I see  
I'd have changed a lot of things  
Startin' with me_

_I called my brother everything I could think of  
The night he wouldn't bail me out of jail_

March 11. 2004

I passed as much as I could while I still held the phone to my ear. "Takeru! Please come bail me out. I promise I won't do it again. I didn't mean to I just forgot about it that's all."

I could here Takeru shake his head on the other side. "No."

I was so angry at him I cursed him out "You stupid Idiot! You Bastard!! I can't believe your being an asshole! You motherfucker! "

Takeru sighed on the other end, "I can't Yamato. Goodnight." And he hung up on me.

I had to stay the night at Jail and they let me out the next morning. I was so angry at him I haven't spoken to him since.

_  
I lost a job most folks 'round here would die for  
By laying out all night and raising hell_

May 30, 2006

I was drunk out of my mind on the job. I wasn't singing right I was playing all the wrong chords on my guitar that night at the club. I started fights and I got in trouble with the staff. The look in the club owner's eyes told me he didn't want to do this but he had to.  
"Yamato, you're fired!"

_  
And I let a woman that I love slip through my fingers  
_

September 1, 2008

"I love you Sora! Please don't leave me. I promise I'll get another job, I'll sober up. I'll stop smoking." I watched her as she cried as she hastily packed her things in all the suitcases she could find.

"Yamato I'm tired of this. I'm tired of all your problems. I'm tired of you always saying you love me, but you forget things special to me like my birthday or our anniversary! I'm threw with this." Sora put all her bags into the hallway of our apartment. She walks up to me and kisses me. She pulls away and puts her engagement ring in my hand and walked out of what is now my apartment.. I haven't talked or seen her since, either.

_If I had a dime  
For half the things I did  
That didn't make no sense at all  
I'd be living a little higher on the hog  
If only I'd have known  
That later on down the road  
I'd look back and not like what I see  
I'd have changed a lot of things  
Startin' with me_

_If only I'd have known  
That later on down the road  
I'd look back and not like what I see  
Whoa, I'd have changed a lot of things  
_

April 11, 2009

A lot in my life has changed. I work at a music store giving music lessons. I quit my drink and smoking habits. I now talk to my family again. Some things still aren't working at for me but I'm on my way of making it up.

I have my best friend back after all these years. I have a good life now. I'd like to thank Sora for that. She changed me once I left. I'm not the same anymore I'm a changed man. She made me see how messed up I became a better person. We don't talk anymore but I don't blame her.

I was walking out of the music store after my lessons were done for the day. I saw a brown hair girl leaning against my car. She looked familiar, he's seen her before but he couldn't place where. Once I got in front of her she said "Hello Yamato."

I looked at her for a bit more before it dawned on me, "Hikari?"

She smiled, "I see you remember me."

I shoved my hands in my pocket and nodded my head. "I'm so sorry I did that to you."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it." Hikari looked down at her hands as she wringed her fingers. "It's just, that I." she stop and looked at the street to her left "I just need. What I'm trying to say if that." Hikari took a deep breath " I want closer." She looked up at me and stared into my eyes. "I liked you when we slept together and I thought you felt the same way." She looked back down at her hands again. "I just never got over that. I mean I thought you felt the same way." Hikari pushed off my car and started to walk away.

I watched her for a minute then finally yelled after her "Do you want to get coffee or something to eat with me?"

She looked back at me with a smile and walked back to me, "Yeah, I'd like that."

We got into my car and before I pulled away I said to her which was the start of our new life, "We can start a new. And this time I won't screw this up."

* * *

**A/N:** This is it. I hope you like it. You should listen to this song on youtube. I love this song. Please read and review and If I get at least 5 reviews I will update Listen to me and Happily ever after or not 


End file.
